


Cape Town

by SpookyFaces



Series: Please lead me to the Promised Land [3]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Brendon Urie - Freeform, M/M, Panic! at the Disco - Freeform, Ryan Ross - Freeform, Ryden, cape town
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 14:03:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyFaces/pseuds/SpookyFaces
Summary: Ryan is a professional photographer, who was sent to Africa for some work.Of course he wouldn't go without his Brendon.Turns out, it would be better if he did.Basically,This is what happened in Cape Town!Or some Ryden fluff and angst in one chapter.A work from series based on fic "My songs know what you did in the winter."





	Cape Town

**Author's Note:**

> takes place between 12 and 13 chapter.  
> yay! <3

A light breeze sneaked through the window and gently run across the boy’s exposed skin. Brendon felt shivers running down his spine. He released the guitar from his grip and abandoned it to lay on the floor. He got up in his feet and approached the window. The moonlight was pouring into the room, coloring everything with mesmerizing whitish-blue light. The boy breathed in deeply,corners of his lips pulling up in a smile. He was standing there, in front of the window in nothing but his boxers, inhaling the smell of lavenders that were growing in the yard of their hotel. Brendon was happy. The joy was filling up his thin frame, pouring in the veins along with the blood. He felt every fiber in his body radiating the happiness. He was so God damn happy. He heard the door shutting behind him. His lips stretched in a bigger smile as he spun around on his heel to face his lover.

Ryan was staring down at his camera, looking through the photos he took today (most of them consisted Brendon, sleeping naked beside him in the bed.) He didn’t lift his eyes to meet Brendon’s joyful smile.

“You’re back.” - The smaller boy exclaimed.

“Huh?” - Ryan finally looked up. “Oh, hey, Bren. Yeah, couldn’t really take any good shots. Lighting’s a bitch, especially at this time of the night.” - He mumbled and crashed down on the bed, kicking his converses off. Brendon appeared near him in a second, falling down next to him.

“You can always take photos of me.” - He murmured.

“I’ve got plenty of that stuff already.” - Ryan shrugged. “They sent me here to work,to take some photos for some stupid travel agency. But all I got is your sleepy face and naked butt under the covers.”

“Hey, that’s the best view anyone can find.” - Brendon shrugged. He snuggled closer to his boyfriend and buried his nose deep into the crook of Ryan’s neck. His smell crawled up the boy’s nostrils in a second. It was like applying Novocaine to his brain. 

“Do you think we can spend the day together tomorrow?” - Brendon asked quietly. “You’re working all days long, taking photos of this stupid town.. And I get it, I am distracting you, but.. I thought,maybe we could have a date or something..”

“A date?” - Ryan scoffed. “Aren’t we too old for that?”

“Nobody’s too old for dates.” - Brendon mumbled.

“I’m joking, Bren.” - Ryan gently stroked the boy’s cheek with his long fingers. “Hey, what about me and you have a date right now?”

Brendon snapped his eyes open and sat up.

“What? Now?” - His eyes lighted up with joy. “What-What do you mean?”

“Put on some warm clothes, I’ve got an idea.” - Ryan murmured and placed a small kiss on the top of his boyfriend’s head. In a minute, Brendon was ready, dressed in his sweatpants and hoodie, a beanie pulled over his messy hair. Nights were really cold in here, even though Brendon was sure it was never cold in Africa. Ryan put his jacket on and interlaced his fingers with Brendon’s warm ones, leading him out of their hotel.

__

 

“Oh my God.” - Brendon mumbled, unable to tear his gaze off the sight in front of him. It was a beach. Ryan took him to the beach, under the freaking moonlight. The ocean was shimmering under the night sky. Water looked like melted silver, quietly meeting the sand on the shore. 

“I knew you’d like it.” - Ryan smiled and looked at his boyfriend. Brendon’s eyes were still glued on the water, lips slightly parted from surprise.

“This-It’s so beautiful.” - He finally managed to say. His eyes finally left the shore and met Ryan’s warm, chocolate-brown ones. “Thank you so much.”

Ryan gently placed his hand over Brendon’s cheek and leaned in, placing a sweet kiss on the boy’s lips.

“Come on.” - He said after he pulled away. “We’re getting in.”

“What-Are you crazy?” - Brendon couldn’t hide his confusion. “It’s freezing cold!”

“And who cares?” - Ryan asked.

The other boy laughed at this and nodded. Ryan was right, they didn’t care. So they quickly took off their clothes, abandoning them on the shore.

Ryan stepped into the water, shivers running up and down his body. Brendon watched as his lanky silhouette disappeared under the silver water for a moment. Thousands of thoughts were running through his mind, and he couldn’t catch even a single one. It was only - _Ryan, Rya, Ryan.._ So beautiful, under the white light..

“Moonlight..” - Brendon whispered quietly.

“What?!” - Ryan shouted, wrapping arms around his shaking frame.

“Moonlight! You’re my moonlight,Ryan Ross!” - Brendon screamed suddenly on the top of his lungs. He saw Ryan throwing his head back and laughing. He took a few steps and appeared near the boy in a second, water,which felt like ice, covered his body.

“You were right, it’s freezing.” - Ryan admitted, his breath shaking from the cold. Brendon wrapped his arms under the water around the boy’s body and pulled him closer. He stroke Ryan’s wet,dripping hair away from his face and locked his lips with a passionate kiss. 

“I love you.. I love you.. I love you..” - He mumbled between the breaths, clutching on Ryan’s shoulders and back. The moon was shimmering above them, spilling the silver light over the world.

Brendon finally pulled away. Ryan was staring at him, his pupils widened and full with love and gentleness. 

“I love you.” - Ryan whispered. 

“I know.” - Brendon smiled. “And I really don’t want yo to get pneumonia. So come on, let’s get out.”

In a minute,they were sitting on the shore, Ryan was wrapped in Brendon’s hoodie while the other boy rolled up the join for his boyfriend. 

“Here.” - He handed it to Ryan.

“Thanks.” - The boy smiled and placed the join between his lips, lighting it up after.

“Ry? Do you think this will last?” - Brendon asked quietly after sometime.

“What do you mean?”

“This. Us..” 

“Why wouldn’t it?” - Ryan asked, obviously surprised by the question.

“I don’t know.. The world scares me sometimes.” - Brendon admitted.

Ryan stayed quiet for a moment. He wrapped his arm around the boy’s shoulders and pulled him in a warm hug.

“The world’s messed up. It'll never be perfect, but it's our home, isn’t it?” - Brendon shrugged.

“I know the world’s a broken bone. But melt your headaches, call it home.” - Ryan hummed quietly.

Brendon didn’t respond at this. But he knew these words would never leave his mind from now on. He stayed quiet, admiring the beauty around him. Admiring Ryan, his personal Moon under the Moonlight.

__

 

A walk back to the hotel was quiet, filled up with loving glances at each-other and sweet kisses. Brendon was first to step into the room. He took off his clothes and fell down on the bed, closing his eyes.

“I’m sooo tired.” - He whined. “C’mere. Let’s sleep.”

He heard some shuffling around the room, but his eyelids were too heavy to be lifted.

“Ry?” - He murmured.

“Shit. Fuck.” - He suddenly heard his boyfriend hissing. He sat up quickly, sleepiness disappearing completely.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” - He asked, voice full of concern.

“My boss emailed me this evening. He needs me to send him photos, tomorrow!” - Ryan threw his phone on the bed and groaned. “I have nothing! I haven’t took any good shots!”

Brendon’s brows knitted together. He didn’t want this night to be ruined because of Ryan’s dick boss. He got up from the bed and neared his boyfriend.

“Hey’ it’s okay Ry. We can take some photos in morning, right?”

“No, no, Brendon.” - Ryan shook his head. “He needs them tomorrow. Damn it.” - He spat.

“Look..” - The other boy whispered gently. “It’s fine, I’m sure he’ll understand if you-“

“If I what?! Tell him that I couldn’t take any photos because I was too busy making love to my lover?!” - Ryan snapped suddenly. Brendon’s eyes went wide and he stepped back.

“Ry, don’t shout at me-“

“I knew it was a bad idea to bring you with me, I fucking knew it.” - Ryan paced around the room. The words were cutting Brendon’s chest like knives. “You’re just.. Sometimes you’re too much. And I can’t handle it.”

The world around Brendon shattered. Just like that, in a second. He crashed down on the bed, eyes still glued on his boyfriend’s face.

“Wh-What are you talking about-“

“I gotta go,okay?”- Ryan suddenly moved towards the door. 

“Where are you going?!” - Brendon flew up to his feet and tried to stop the other boy, but Ryan jerked his arm away from him.

“Look, I need this job,okay?!” - He growled. “And I can’t concentrate on anything when you’re with me. You’re distracting.. And I need to take some fucking photos. I need some time alone, to work, to make some money. Sorry, Brendon.” - He shook his head.

Brendon stared as the door shut behind Ryan’s back. 

The door that kept being shut for the next four days.

Then Brendon bought himself a ticket and dialed Gerard’s number.


End file.
